1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of controlling vehicle communication and, more particularly, to a method and apparatus for determining congestion of vehicle communication to control the vehicle communication, thereby reducing a degree of congestion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years, with development of Vehicle-to-Vehicle (V2V) communication or Vehicle-to-Infrastructure (V2I) communication, technologies of transmitting/receiving various types of information between vehicles or between a vehicle and an infrastructure and using the information for driving of a vehicle are proposed.
Such V2V communication or V2I communication is commonly called Vehicle-to-Everything (V2X) communication, and it is predicted that a time when all vehicles have such a V2X communication function will come in the future.
Meanwhile, with propagation of the V2X communication, the number of vehicles and infrastructure devices which can perform communication has increased. Such an increase in the number of vehicles and infrastructure devices necessarily causes an increase in a degree of communication congestion within a predetermined range. That is, when an amount of communication data of vehicles or infrastructure devices increases within a predetermined range, the entirety or a part of the data may be omitted/lost. For example, a large amount of data may be received as compared with a communication capacity with which a specific vehicle can receive data, and when an amount of data, larger than a capacity which a vehicle can process, is received, some pieces of data may be lost or omitted. Thus, it may be difficult to efficiently perform an operation thereof.
Further, when data omission frequently occurs due to the increase in the degree of communication congestion, the degree of communication congestion may be further increased due to retransmission of data. Thus, data transmission may be exponentially increased, and it is possible to cause communication problems of other surrounding vehicles.